The detection and/or monitoring of glucose levels or other analytes, such as lactate, oxygen, A1C, or the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics generally monitor glucose levels to determine if their glucose levels are being maintained within a clinically safe range, and may also use this information to determine if and/or when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Growing clinical data demonstrates a strong correlation between the frequency of glucose monitoring and glycemic control. Despite such correlation, many individuals diagnosed with a diabetic condition do not monitor their glucose levels as frequently as they should due to a combination of factors including convenience, testing discretion, pain associated with glucose testing, and/or cost.
Devices have been developed for the automatic or continuous monitoring of analyte(s), such as glucose, in bodily fluid such as in the blood stream or in interstitial fluid (“ISF”), or other biological fluid. Some of these analyte measuring devices are configured so that at least a portion of the devices are positioned below a skin surface of a user, e.g., in a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a user, so that the monitoring is accomplished in vivo.
With the continued development of analyte monitoring devices and systems, there is a need for such analyte monitoring devices, systems, and methods, as well as for processes for manufacturing analyte monitoring devices and systems that are cost effective, convenient, and with reduced pain, provide discreet monitoring to encourage frequent analyte monitoring to improve glycemic control.